


breakthrough

by madametae



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametae/pseuds/madametae
Summary: harry and louis had been through hell and back throughout the years.from the early one direction days to the release of their solo albums.harry faces his demons in the form of nightmares when he reminisces on the pain he felt when louis left him for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	breakthrough

_“i think we have to end this-“_

_harry jumped to his feet, pounding his fist on the table in front of him._

_“ **absolutely not louis!** that’s exactly what they want goddammit!” _

_louis eyes were downcast as he shuffled his feet together and nervously picked at his fingers._

_harry’s eyes welled with tears before he sunk to his knees, wrapping himself around louis legs._

_“why are you doing this to me?”_

_louis’ heart deflated as harry’s voice cracked, letting out a choked sob._

_“h-haz please-“_

_“no louis! you can’t just promise me forever and suddenly rip it away. i know simon doesn’t want us together but it’s never stopped us before... why now?”_

_louis’ eyebrows furrowed together trying to hold back tears. his voice wavered as he spoke his next sentence._

_“it’s too hard harry. i’m scared for us. we’ve slipped up too much. simon will surely force me into more stunts with eleanor and you’ll just keep being painted as the womanizer. i’m sorry my love-“_

_harry quickly stood up, caging louis in his arms and burying himself in louis’ neck._

_“don’t you dare apologize to me louis tomlinson. i won’t stand for it. not now, not ever.”_

_louis sighed, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. his voice broke, coming out as a whisper._

_“i love you, my darling. please don’t forget about me.”_

_harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as louis pressed one last kiss to his lips._

_it was over as quickly as it started._

_harry became desperate as louis pulled away, walking towards the door. he held on to louis’ hand, sobs wracking his body._

_“lou...”_

_louis didn’t turn around, knowing that if he looked at harry again that it’d break him._

_“you’re always gonna be the one i want...”_

_a short pause occurred before louis swung open the door and just like that he was gone._

_harry collapsed onto the hotel bed. a bed he’d shared with his lover just the night before._

_this hotel would forever be the home of harry’s heartbreak. and he let out a pain wrenching sob as he realized that his soulmate had disappeared from his life._

harry quickly shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath.

fear began enclosing on his heart before he looked to his right, worries easing as he saw louis sleeping peacefully beside him.

the nightmares still plagued him, forever reminding him of the time his love had left his side. he sighed, beginning to catch his breath. the sheets pooled at his waist as he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to louis forehead. his heart swelled as louis smiled softly, as if knowing harry had done it.

harry began slowly getting out of bed, careful not to disturb his sunflower. he ran his fingers through his messy curls before he stood up and made his way to the music room.

louis and harry had decided on turning a spare room in their house into a space for them to record their music anytime they wanted instead of running to the studio.

he sat down at the piano, fingers gently trailing the keys. his heart felt heavy as he began the beginning notes of one of the songs off his new album, falling.

“ _i’m in my bed... and you’re not here. and there’s no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands..._ ”

harry had wrote the song at an extremely difficult point in his life.

he had to accept the fact that he was never going to hold louis again. never be at the receiving end of his warm smile again.

there had been a moment at one direction’s last concert. where all the guys hugged. he remembered his palms sweaty with nerves as he approached louis. he had louis in his arms again for a split second and it felt like his heart had begun stitching itself together again, only to fall apart when he let go.

“ _forget what i said, it’s not what i meant. and i cant take it back, i cant unpack the baggage you left..._ ”

they had gotten into horrible fights leading up to their breakup. the light behind louis eyes had disappeared. it faded everytime simon pushed them apart.

harry fought desperately for their relationship, and maybe he had said some things he didn’t mean. but like he says, he’s just an arrogant son of a bitch who can’t admit when he’s wrong.

“ _what am i now? what am i now? what if i’m someone i don’t want around? i’m falling again, i’m falling again, i’m falling..._ ”

harry had sunk into one of the darkest periods of his life after louis left him in ruins.

he’d spent almost the entirety of his teenage years into adulthood with louis. he didn’t know anything that wasn’t him. he lost his identity, his state of mind. he wandered aimlessly in his ominously big los angeles home. it felt empty without the smaller boy.

“ _what if i’m down? what if i’m out? what if i’m someone you won’t talk about? i’m falling again, i’m falling again, i’m falling..._ ”

harry wasn’t the only one who struggled with his identity.

although simon had repeatedly forced harry into PR relationships with several celebrities, louis had seemingly gotten the worst of it.

he was still wrestling with the idea that he was gay. he thought he loved eleanor at one point, and then he saw harry and it was like the world stopped spinning.

simon had forced both the boys in the closet, binding them to beard contracts and limiting their contact in public. they weren’t allowed to stand near eachother, let alone look at one another.

that didn’t stop harry from changing the lyrics in little things, or gazing longingly at louis in night changes. louis was more reserved when it came to performing, he was terrified that simon would punish him. harry on the on the other hand brushed it off, wanting to shout to the world that he was in love.

“ _you said you cared, and you missed me too. and i’m well aware i write too many songs about you..._ ”

louis had called harry a couple times after one direction went on hiatus. he congratulated him on HS1, not knowing that there were songs about him on it.

***FLASHBACK***

“congratulations on the album haz! it’s amazing, i’m so proud of you!”

harry fought the urge to smile at the sound of his voice, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“lou?”

louis breath hitched at the sound of the nickname. he hadn’t heard harry’s voice in so long.

“yeah, haz?”

harry’s heartbeat picked up rapidly, gazing at his painted nails and ring clad fingers.

“i miss you...”

louis sighed, knowing he would cave if harry kept speaking to him.

“we cant do this harry-“

“sweet creature is about you.”

it felt like louis had forgotten how to breathe, like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“w-what?”

“i wrote that song for you lou. did you seriously think i could ever write something like that about anyone that isn’t you?”

louis heart ached with a longing that he’d pushed away for so long.

“i miss you too, my love.”

harry resisted jumping up and down like a little kid.

he had admitted it.

“i’ll always wait for you sunshine.”

***END FLASHBACK***

“ _and the coffee’s out, at the beachwood cafe. and it kills me cause i know we’ve run out of things we can say..._ ”

louis and harry had tried remaining friends after the breakup. but i suppose having lunch at the place they had their first date wasn’t a good idea.

it was like they’d forgotten how to communicate. the low hum of the music in the cafe did nothing to aid the haunting silence between them. just the mindless scraping of cutlery against plates and avoiding eye contact.

harry repeated the chorus to falling, his heart aching as he thought of the time where he couldn’t call louis his. he was too deep in the music to hear the click of the door to the studio opening.

“ _and i get the feeling that you’ll never need me again..._ ”

he channeled all of the pain and sorrow he experienced during their breakup into this song.

harry was terrified that louis had fallen out of love and he’d never see him again after the bands decision to go on a seemingly permanent hiatus.

he didn’t know how he was going to accept someday marrying someone who wasn’t louis. someone who wasn’t his soulmate.

tears rolled down his cheeks when suddenly he felt tanned arms wrap around his torso.

the feeling of having louis back in their home was indescribable. although he was constantly reminded of those years of pain, it didn’t seem to matter with louis wrapped around him.

louis presses soft kisses to the bare skin of harry’s shoulder, feeling a tear hit the same spot right after.

“i’ll always need you, darling.”

harry choked back a sob, turning around and pulling louis onto his lap. he wasted no time in kissing his lover.

“i’m so sorry i ever made you feel that way haz. i’ll never be able to say sorry enough to make up for all the pain i’ve caused you.”

louis would forever hate himself for breaking harry’s heart, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sew it back together.

for far too long, harry and louis have hidden themselves from the world. almost ten years without a single statement.

they were so close in the early days, back when it was simple. as they matured into adults, it became more difficult to hide. it wasn’t puppy love anymore, they knew they were soulmates and they were it for eachother.

for every incident in public, simon would force louis into another outing with eleanor. the poor girl didn’t deserve to be involved either. what was once a genuine relationship between the two had evolved into a miserable cycle of manipulation.

to this day, simon still has him pulling stunts. it’s been getting harder after the release of harry’s album.

their fans had quickly deciphered the meaning behind the songs. the repercussions of that were filming eleanor in louis’ home during christmas.

lottie had gone live when the unmistakable sound of harry’s voice came over the phone. his sister had apologized several times to him. he knew it was nobody’s fault and a slip up was bound to happen.

with a new year ringing in, louis contract was up very soon. then he and harry could reveal to the world the secret they’d been keeping for almost a decade.

back in the studio, louis knew what had sent harry in there at such a late hour.

“was it the nightmares again love?”

harry shuddered at the thought, nodding his head.

louis’ lips tugged into a frown and he ran his fingers through harry’s messy hair.

ever since the initial breakup, harry had been plagued by nightmares, re-enactments of louis leaving him. knowing that louis had done this to him lurked in the back of his mind.

“i’m so sorry-“

harry was quick to look into his eyes, shaking his head. he reached up to caress his face.

“it’s not your fault lou. please don’t blame yourself.”

louis sighed, taking harry’s hand and entangling his fingers with his own.

“but how could i not? i’m the reason you’re going through this.”

harry smiled softly, dimples coming to the surface.

“darling you could leave me right now and i’d still love you endlessly. you’re the only one i will ever love. after all these years, you’re still the one i want...”

louis broke down, connecting their lips once again.

***FLASHBACK***

it was right before the HS1 tour when louis and harry reconnected.

with one direction on hiatus, harry had always questioned if louis would ever call him again.

harry was out having breakfast at the beachwood cafe. he still ate there even with the bad memories that remained.

he was having his morning coffee when the bell attached to the door rung, signaling someone had come in.

harry took a sip of his coffee, glancing upwards towards the door before looking back down.

that’s when it hit him. it couldn’t be.

he looked up once again, this time making direct eye contact with him. his heart sped up and it was like time froze.

louis...

louis offered a small smile, making his way over to the table.

“figured i’d find you here.”

tears began welling up in his eyes as he slammed the coffee cup on the table, nearly shattering it.

“lou- what are you doing here?”

he stumbled over his words, not believing the sight in front of him. the eyes were unmistakable.

that’s when harry noticed, the light had returned to louis’ eyes.

“you said you’d wait for me, right?”

harry blinked rapidly, nodding his head. harry swore under his breath, muttering that he was going to be so pissed if this was a dream.

louis nervously kicked at the floor, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“well, i know i don’t deserve it but... is there any chance you’d want me back?”

harry felt like all the oxygen had left his body. he nearly collapsed to the floor at louis’ question.

harry was trying to shake off the initial shock, but his lack of response had caused louis to doubt himself.

“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have come here-“

harry quickly grabbed his hand, reminiscent of the scene when louis left him.

“is there any chance? louis... i’ll give you as many chances as you’d like.”

louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, tears falling down his cheeks.

“come here lou...”

he stood up, enveloping louis in his arms.

harry nearly cried as he had found the missing compass to his ship. the compass had guided louis home.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

inside harry and louis quaint los angeles home resided two soulmates, forever attached for as long as they’ll live.

as harry said, they’ll never need a piece of paper from city hall. as long as they have eachother, that’s all they’ll ever need.

because they made it.


End file.
